


early morning

by polka_dots_stripes



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_dots_stripes/pseuds/polka_dots_stripes
Summary: there's nothing better than waking up next to the person you love the most.





	early morning

She scrunched her brows to the sound of the pounding alarm, Gou tiredly opened her eyes with a stifled yawn, facing the cream coloured wall. That's right, her side of the bed was lined with the wall. Not that she cared, but when the stupid alarm clock's ringing extremely loudly at eight in the morning - on a Sunday - Gou was half tempted to roll over her husband, take his place and throw the clock out of the window.

But she had only herself to blame, as the night before her husband had told her multiple times to make sure it was off.

Now thinking of it, Gou thought to herself, who the hell owned an alarm clock in this day and age?

With a hushed grunt, she slightly raised her torso and arm - her legs poking out the duvet in the process. She reached over his body and pressed the alarm off with more force than necessary. Her eyes drifted to his face with amusement (and slight annoyance) as she watched the man beside her, sleeping like a log. Completely unaffected, his breathing was steady, with his face towards Gou and his head resting comfortably on the arm bent at his elbow. He was always a heavy sleeper, he slept through an earthquake once.

Laying back on the bed, she brought the duvet up to her chin, facing him. Sleep completely out the window, she unconsciously began to study his handsome face. With her lithe finger, Gou gently traced his smooth jawline, his kissable lips and his defined cheekbones. God, he was devastatingly beautiful. She couldn't help but smile, feeling grateful and incredibly lucky that this man loved her as much as she loved him. It was illustrated through the six years of dating, three years of marriage, the intimacy - whether it be through holding hands or shaking headboards - and so much more.

Just the thought of him being all hers, to love and cherish made her heart flutter.

Snapped away from her thoughts, Gou observed his closed eyes, he leisurely grabbed her hand and located her palm on his cheek. Grinning, she tenderly stroked his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Morning," Gou whispered, nudging her head closer to his.

"Morning," he replied, his voice was barley a whisper. How she loved his morning voice, it was raspy and deep but simultaneously soft and warm.

His eyes were still shut, Gou pecked his lips with her own and then hid her face in his shoulder. Inhaling his scent, recalling the countless beach dates, mackerel dishes and the ocean.

And she was endeared by it.

He placed his chin on top of her head, fondly raking his fingers into her fiery tresses. His lips ghosted her hair and his soft, weightless kisses were enough for Gou to relish.

"You forgot to turn the alarm off, didn't you?" The humour in his tone was barely recognisable and someone who didn't know him as well as Gou - it would've flown right past their head.

She peered her head from his shoulder and locked eyes with hypnotic blues. Gou's not a swimmer but his eyes drowned her in love - this was the type of drowning she didn't mind.

"No! I - okay fine, yes," - with a small pout and eyes sealed, she quickly admitted defeat.

A breathless chuckle escaped from his mouth and with memorised precision his lips swiftly fell into place, caressing both her eyes and the tip of her nose and Gou exhaled a giggle. He was enamoured with her sweet giggle, it was a nostalgic sound from their high school days. The only contrast being, she was now giggling while laying next to him in their bed, at home with silvers of unity occupying their ring finger.

"Haru?"

Gazing into Gou's eyes, her scarlet hues were laced with unconditional love.

If you were to state to Haru at nineteen, that he would be a retired Olympic swimmer, simply put, he would roll his eyes and scoff in disbelief.

However, if you were to voice Matsuoka Gou would be his wife, share his name and him becoming a permanent settlement in her heart.

Haru would smile with hope.

As that was the one thing he was sure of, because to be confident of who your soulmate is at nineteen seems cheesy.

But to Haru it meant everything.

Because she was Gou.

Now on the verge of twenty-nine, his companion was looking at him with softened eyes and a benign smile. 

"Hm?"

"It's eight-thirty, are you not gonna go for a run?"

"No, I don't feel like it today, I want to lay with you."

He dipped his head towards her and captured her lips. He kissed her in a way that made her legs feel like jelly, her heart thump and her skin break out into goosebumps. Even after all these years together, to her - his kisses always felt like it was their first.

Kissing Gou felt like swimming, but so, so much better. It was natural, it felt like home and was something he could never get sick of.

As they parted, he noticed her blushed cheeks. His neutral face broke into a small but meaningful smile.


End file.
